


Silver Lining

by Cutestmochi_bbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age gap (12 years), Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, CEO Park Chanyeol, Dry Orgasm, Just Baekhyun thinking too much that's all, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, Showers, Student Byun Baekhyun, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestmochi_bbh/pseuds/Cutestmochi_bbh
Summary: Baekhyun wasn't having a good trip at all, from nearly missing his flight to being stuck between noisy people in economy class.Lucky for him, a certain Mr. Park in first class, who he deemed to be too grumpy at first sight, came to his help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a review of a first class suite on youtube and thought it would be a waste if I didn't write Chanyeol and Baekhyun fucking in there, that's it.

“Attention please, passengers of the flight number EY170 from Abu Dhabi to Los Angeles, the check in procedure for your flight will end in 10 minutes.”

A slightly accented female voice resonated around the crowded airport, causing a young man to run toward the long lines at the check in counters, struggling with his massive and more importantly, heavy backpack on. 

“Uh, I'm sorry.. ”

He tried talking to the couple before him, two bored faces turning to him in confusion. 

“I'm late for my flight, can we switch places?”

Sighing at the lack of response he got in return, the couple apparently not understanding a word of his question, he tried again. 

“I'm late,” He articulated, and pointed at his non-existent watch on his wrist, somewhat hoping that it would help the uninterested couple to understand him. “Can we switch places?” 

Giving up on his exaggerated gestures, he turned back to look around for the other counters, seeing them all in similar states with long lines of people waiting at each of them. 

“Shit, what am I going to to.. ”

He looked up while clutching his hair in irritation, now rather frustrated than worried about his tardiness. An old man tapped on his shoulder, saving him from an existential crisis right then and there. 

Baekhyun looked at the man with questioning eyes, he wasn't really in the right mind to help others right now, trapped at the end of a long line and definitely late for his flight. He couldn't communicate with people to stans in front of them, and he supposed going at the very front of a line without asking first wouldn't be a smart move. 

The old man proceeded to ask him a question in a language Baekhyun didn't even recognize, using gestures to emphasise his words. Baekhyun thought it ironically reminded of himself just a few seconds earlier. 

So that was how you looked like when the person in front of you had no idea what you were talking about. 

As a last attempt to communicate, before looking around for help at the information desk, Baekhyun opened his e-mails to show the man his flight details, zooming on the flight time for him to understand. 

“I'm late.”

He gestured the long line before him, sighing loudly again and dropping his heavy backpack on the floor. The man's eyes lit up in understanding, speaking in his own language again before pointing at a place behind them. 

“No, no I can't go back, I need to get in this flight, I don't have money....to.. ”

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows, squinting his eyes to read the small sign above the pointed area. 

“Self check-in/ Baggage drop off”

“Oh my God thank you so much, you totally saved my life!”

He held the man's hands, squeezing them tightly in gratitude, and after a little struggle to put on his backpack, bowed to him multiple times before sprinting toward the check-in area. 

“Thank you again.” 

Baekhyun waved at the now smiling man, turning around not to crash with someone. There were only a few people here, all with small bags or no luggage at all. He checked the sign again, it clearly read "baggage drop off" so he didn't need to panic again. 

He reached for his passport in his small sling bag, following the instructions on the kiosk screen and finally put his backpack on the conveyor beside it when instructed, impatiently waiting for his boarding pass to be printed. 

Only to be deceived with a big red "check-in conveyor belt non available at the moment" on the screen. 

“What the fuck, come on!”

Baekhyun was nearly punching the screen when a polite voice interrupted him from his side. 

“Do you need some help, sir?”

He turned to see a petite woman in an uniform, looking at him with a small smile on her face. Oh, finally someone to help him. 

“Uh, check in's gonna end soon and I'm late. Like really late. And this..” Baekhyun pointed to the offending screen still displaying the previous message in bold red letters, “Isn't really helping me.” 

The attendant smiled to him before taking a step to the side, examining the next kiosk then looking back at the one Baekhyun had been using, nodding to herself after a few seconds. 

“I see, I'm afraid the kiosk you're using is out of order right now,” She gestured to the green light flickering at the bottom on the kiosk next to them, before pointing to their own. “Let me help you out with this one.”

Baekhyun gave her his passport before opening his flight informations on his phone to show it to her too, helping her to place his heavy bag on the conveyor belt and sighing in relief when "Printing boarding pass." appeared on the screen. 

“God, finally. Thank you so much.”

He thanked her while she handed him his boarding pass, her professional smile still on. 

“It was a pleasure helping you, sir. Do you need help with anything else?”

Baekhyun looked around and took in his surroundings, frowning at the lack of signs around. 

“Where's the passport control area?”

“Your gate is at the terminal number 3 and we're currently in terminal 1, so you'll have to walk a little to go there first, straight this way,” She gestured to their left, where Baekhyun saw a "transfer to terminal 3" sign in the distance. 

“There are duty free areas in both terminals, you can check the one here first before going to T3, you still have one hour before your flight.” 

“I'll take a look around, thank you again.”

Baekhyun slightly bowed to the kind attendant to show his gratitude, earning a small nod in return. 

“You're welcome, sir. Thank you for choosing Abu Dhabi airport and have a nice flight.”

The young man nodded in return with an awkward smile to the too polite woman, suddenly not knowing how to act. He turned his back and wandered around to take a look at the shopping area in the terminal. 

Not that he would buy anything, of course. He was way too broke for that, spending his last money on a bus ticket to come to the airport, which took him a great effort. At least, he was lucky that it was late enough for the rush hour to be over, allowing the bus trip to be more... bearable. 

Now, how Baekhyun came to visit a relatively expensive place was another story. He didn't really think he'd actually visit the United Arab Emirates one day, deeming himself too poor to visit cities where people were rich enough to dip their furniture in gold for decoration. 

That was until last year when he chose Dubai as his next destination after watching a documentary, adding Abu Dhabi to his list given the fact that the plane ticket prices were more affordable for his return from there. Totally not for the fact that he wanted desperately to visit Ferrari World in Abu Dhabi. 

He planned a short 5 days holiday to visit the two cities, the expenses he planned surprisingly affordable. Getting around seemed cheap, he found nice hotels cheap enough to stay 4 nights in total, and eating in local restaurants sounded good. 

To sum it all, Baekhyun came up with a nice, detailed holiday plan with a reasonable price, adding the fact that he was buying his plane tickets a year earlier. 

He had a great time for those five days, and most importantly, he didn't go over his budget. So he still had enough to spend for his 3 days Los Angeles trip. 

Baekhyun looked at the impressive central core dominating the terminal, decked out in blue tiles and gold details. The duty free shopping area was downstairs, where the upper level was more designed as an eating area. 

He decided against eating. He'd have food during the flight, so there wasn't any reason to spend extra money on it now. He turned back to go to his gate and rest for a bit before his flight. He was tired enough. 

“You'll have to walk a little, my ass.”

Baekhyun grunted to himself when he finally saw the passport control area, where there was surprisingly no line. He'd been walking for a good 15 minutes now, alongside people who also weren't happy about the walking distance between the two terminals. 

He was already dead tired from his packed day, waking up early and visiting places on his detailed list. His trip to the airport was also tiring, which resulted in being both exhausted and sleepy as fuck. 

Questioning his choice of outfit, Baekhyun sighed out as he looked at his reflection after passing the control, tight jeans and a white t-shirt. Well, at least his jeans weren't skin tight, and he had a comfy shirt on, but he had a 16 hours flight to take and these weren't the best options. 

He should have changed to sweatpants -or even pajamas- after coming at the airport, he thought and mentally face slapped himself at the sight of the mostly empty check in counters. 

What the hell?

Did he really panicked over nothing a while ago when he thought he was late and about to miss his flight? He just had to fucking check his flight informations beforehand and come in the right terminal for check in, and he wouldn't have had all of the trouble. 

Baekhun yawned as he finally arrived to his gate, which was right in front of the Business Class Lounge, literally shining in glory. What wouldn't Baekhyun give to just rest there for a bit before his flight, instead of sitting in a crowd and trying to ease the pain in his feet. 

It was 10 minutes before boarding time when Baekhyun came out of the toilets and saw people from the fancy lounge starting to board the plane through a different boarding bridge than the economy class passengers. 

Must be great to be rich, he thought. Boarding peacefully to go to their extra comfortable and more importantly, spacious seats to have a good night sleep without being disturbed. 

Baekhyun wanted to get in the plane more than ever now, he was about to collapse from fatigue. He almost collided face first into the chest of a tall man, who he would have drooled over if he was more awake, or if the man wasn't looking around like someone just scratched his million dollar car. 

The man seemed young, probably in his late twenties, and had a fitting black suit on, his jacket discarded and held in one hand while he had a leather business bag -surely costing a fortune- in his other one. 

Baekhyun took in the -handsome- man's slightly disheveled black hair, strands of hair escaping the neat hairstyle, his loosened tie and slightly crumpled shirt. He would have showed some sympathy to the man who was probably tired too, if the latter didn't have a permanent scowl on his face, squinting at people as he passed by them. 

What was with rich people and always frowning, really? Baekhyun scoffed and went to stay in line, ready to finally board the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the luxurious Mercedes Benz sedan came to a stop right in front of the terminal's gate, Chanyeol was completely drained, exactly like how it had been for the past week. 

As a relatively new CEO, being in the position for nearly 3 years now, he sure had a lot of responsibilities and work to do. The chairman, Mr. Park who was also his dad, had sent him on a tour around the globe to visit their international branches, looking for a potential new board director in the process, as one of their outside directors was being rather negligent with his work and didn't bring any value to the company anymore. 

His first stop was Sydney, where they opened their latest branch 3 years ago, a short time before Chanyeol was promoted as a CEO. He visited the new branch at that time, as a CFO alongside the whole board for a congratulatory event. 

He flied from there to Dubai, where he didn't spend time after his visit at the branch and went straight to Abu Dhabi for a meeting with a potential new business partner. His personal assistant left him earlier, the idea suggested by Chanyeol himself, taking the flight in the afternoon to spend the night in Los Angeles. 

Jet lag was causing him serious headaches now, on his fourth day around the globe with most of his time spent on air, and Chanyeol could do nothing apart from trying to compensate his sleepless nights with some rest during his long flights. 

He was lucky to book a night flight for his long trip to Los Angeles, so he could have a good night sleep, then check his mails and get some work done with a clear mind. 

Chanyeol heard the trunk of the car being closed and his chauffeur opening his door, waiting for him with his luggage to come out. He slowly stepped out and stretched his long legs. 

"Welcome to Abu Dhabi airport sir, let me escort you to the check-in area, where you will be assisted by a dedicated host."

The CEO gave the man a curt nod in affirmation, before following him and entering the terminal by the gate designated for first and business class passengers only. 

Once inside, a woman was readily waiting for them, welcoming Chanyeol with a slight bow and a polite smile. 

"Welcome, sir. I'm here to help you with your check-in and other procedures."

Chanyeol nodded to her in return, opening his bag to take out his passport and handing it to her after she took his small carrier from the chauffeur. 

The attendant went behind her desk to check Chanyeol's identification on her screen, putting his baggage on the conveyer belt herself when she needed it. When she finally printed his boarding pass, neatly circling his gate number neatly with a pen, she handed it to him with her smile still in place. 

"Here is your boarding pass, Mr. Park. Your gate will be at your right when you pass the duty free area, situated right in front of the vip lounge. Would you like me to accompany you there?" 

"That won't be necessary, thank you."

"Have a pleasant flight, Mr. Park."

With a last nod, Chanyeol left the desk and went straight to the passport control area. The officer checked his passport with fluid movements, gesturing him to pass with a small smile. 

The duty free area was buzzing with people despite the late hour, causing Chanyeol to quicken his steps. He came upon a long corridor with gates at his right, the gate in front of him indicating number 33 on a screen. He checked his boarding pass to see he was supposed to go to the gate number 35. 

"Two more to go." He sighed to himself, not pleased to the fact that he had to walk this much. He really didn't like airports. Well, at least he had long legs. 

Chanyeol saw his gate and the lounge on opposite sides, economy class passengers waiting around in front of the gate. He entered the lounge with big steps and approached the desk at the entrance, presenting his boarding pass to the attendant. 

"Welcome at the vip lounge, Mr. Park, where you can relax and enjoy great food, a selection of beverages and even a spa treatment." 

Chanyeol checked his watch, seeing he had close to half an hour before the boarding time. 

"Do you have short massage sessions? I don't have much time."

"Of course, we have a spa center at the ground level. Let me escort you there if you're interested."

"Please."

The smile he tried to produce felt like a grimace on his stiff face, and Chanyeol was almost sure he looked far from professional with his tired appearance. 

Thankfully, the spa center wasn't far, one level under them right where the stairs ended. He saw the entrance and the prices for different seances of massages or different treatments, al free of charge for the 15 minutes sessions. Worth all the money, Chanyeol thought. 

He realized the attendant standing right at the entrance as he was going in, probably going to wait him until he got out. 

"It's okay, I'll come up by myself when I'm done."

He interrupted her with a hand up when he saw she was about to argue, about regulations or whatever probably. 

"I'm sure I can find my way, it's a short distance, after all."

The woman nodded her head and smiled at him. 

"Then I'll leave you here, Mr. Park."

Chanyeol entered the small spa center, surpressing his yawn when a young man approached him right away. 

"Welcome, sir. What kind of session would you prefer?"

After taking a few advices from the massage therapist and considering the short amount of time he had, Chanyeol agreed on a classical back and neck massage. That would probably help to ease his tense muscles, stiff from a day of work which consisted mostly of sitting. 

The dimly lit massage room and relaxing music were enough to ease his mind. Adding the skilled hands of the young man on his back to that, it was inevitable that Chanyeol would fall asleep. 

He woke up to his massage therapist gently tapping on his shoulder, panicking for a second before checking his wristwatch and sighing in relief. 

Quickly putting on his shirt and tie, he realized a bit too late that he didn't need his tie anymore. He loosened it around his neck and re-opened the two top buttons of his shirt, taking his suit jacket in one hand and his business bag in the other. 

He looked back up at the young man still in the room, smiling awkwardly. "I'm sorry I fell asleep, it was great service, thank you."

The man only smiled back at him, opening the door to let him out first. 

"It's not a problem sir, I hope you feel refreshed for your flight."

Chanyeol squinted upon going out of the dimly lit room, the bright lights outside hurting his eyes. He didn't quite come to his senses yet, mind duzzy from his short nap. "I do, thanks." 

He checked his watch again, heading to the exit. Nodding to the attendant wishing him a pleasant flight again, he left the small center and went straight to the stairs leading up. 

Passing his hand through his hair to make it more presentable, Chanyeol actually did more damage than repair, strands of hair escaping his hairstyle. He finally gave up with a sigh, now back at the departure level. 

The attendant from the lounge was at his side in a moment, startling him when she spoke. "It's boarding time, Mr. Park. Let me escort you to your gate."

Chanyeol looked up, the gate was literally in front of them, two signs separating economy class passengers from the business and first class passengers to board the plane through different boarding bridges. 

"It's okay, it's straight ahead." He reassured her, "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome, Mr. Park. Have a nice flight."

Chanyeol smiled at her before walking toward the gate, rubbing his stinging eyes now irritated by the bright lights. He furrowed his eyebrows, literally not seeing in front of him without squinting, taking a quick step back when he was nearly going to collide with a young man. 

He searched in his pockets for his boarding pass, going through a last quick check before walking in the boarding bridge. Finally, he thought as his stomach growled loudly. The massage felt really nice, but Chanyeol's initial plan was to eat before boarding and sleeping right away once in the plane. Guess he just had to order something quick to eat before sleeping. 

Once he reached the plane, a flight attendant was quick to check his boarding pass, smiling at him. "Welcome on board, Mr. Park, let me escort you to your apartment." 

Chanyeol tried not to squint too much, he already looked like hell and didn't needed to look rude as well. They went on the upper deck through the stairs, stopping once they reached his 'apartment'. 

"Here is your apartment, Mr. Park. Do you need help with your luggage?"

Chanyeol looked down at his bag in his hand, shaking his head when he understood the question. He was now really at his limit, his head buzzing with an upcoming headache. He needed to sleep as soon as possible. And to eat before that, he last ate at lunch, during his business meeting. 

"No, it's okay. Can I perhaps order something to eat before taking off?"

The attendant answered politely with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm afraid we can't serve food before take off."

"I see," Chanyeol started, hoping his disheveled look could convince her, "I just have to take a couple of painkillers before sleeping, I'm extremely exhausted and don't think I could rest properly with a headache."

The woman thought for a few seconds before suggesting, "I could bring you a sandwich, that wouldn't need any preparation, and seeing the fact that you have a quite.. different situation, I don't think it would cause any issue." 

"That would be perfect." Chanyeol smiled sincerely. 

"Would you prefer chicken or cheese?"

"Cheese will be okay."

"Please settle in, I'll be right back with your sandwich."

"Thank you."

Chanyeol took in his surroundings, a large leather seat and quite long ottoman, that was probably his bed, were facing each other, both looking extremely comfy, which Chanyeol didn't doubt they were. He opened the closet doors beside his seat hoping to find some place to put in his bag. What greeted him was a vanity desk, a large mirror illuminated by lights at both sides and various skincare products in display with an amenity kit placed at the center. 

Chanyeol hung his suit jacket in the small closet beside the vanity desk, putting his bag in the storage space under the ottoman in the small apartment and proceeded to sit on it, stretching his legs out with a sigh. He could faintly hear people boarding the plane downstairs, did that mean there weren't any more passenger in first class? That would be nice, he thought, not that people could be noisy when it was nighttime and they had beds. 

The flight attendant came back with a tray in her hand, Chanyeol helping her to open his dining table situated in the armrest of his seat. She put down the plate with his sandwich in, placing a glass next to it. 

"I didn't bring any drinks, since you didn't order. You have different kinds of beverages in your minibar, would you want me to open you anything?"

"It's all right, I'll have water later. Thank you again."

The polite smile was back on her face when she answered. "You're welcome, Mr. Park. I'll be back when you call me through your screen." 

Chanyeol ate his sandwich without grace, he was starving and tired, and he needed a good sleep right now. Just as he was about to call the flight attender back through his screen beside his seat, he heard the captain's voice through the speakers. 

"Welcome on board dear passengers, this is your captain speaking. We're sorry to announce you that our flight will be delayed by 15 minutes for security checks. We'll be taking off right away when possible, sorry for the inconvenience."

Chanyeol pressed on the call button on his screen, waiting for the attendant from earlier to come back. He didn't wait for long when she came, a set of pajamas in her hands. She placed them neatly on the ottoman and proceeded to clean his table. 

"Excuse me," He started, rubbing his temples. He really should take that painkiller now, "Aren't there any other first class passengers?"

The kind woman had her polite smile on as she answered. "There is one more passenger beside you, Mr. Park. He's currently in the lounge area, and we'll call him to his apartment when it's time for take off."

She continued after a concerned glance, Chanyeol's empty tray and unused glass now on the tray in her hand. "Is everything okay, Mr. Park?" 

"I just have to take a painkiller before sleeping," After a second thought, Chanyeol asked. They still had time before take off, after all. "Could you prepare my bed before take off? I want to rest as soon as possible." 

"Of course, Mr. Park. You can change into your lounge wear in the bathroom while I ready your bed for you."

When Chanyeol came back to his apartment after changing his clothes, he was pleased to see his bed ready. He quickly hung his dress shirt and pants in the small closet beside his jacket and went straight to lie down. The ottoman was luckily long enough for him to fit, his long legs splayed comfortably on it. 

His last memory was to press the "do not disturb" button and turning off the lights before putting his head on his soft pillow, going unconcious before even closing his eyes properly.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun was literally at the verge of crying, he felt the back of his eyes burning and desperately tried to regulate his breathing. 

It had been nearly 6 hours since take off, and he could only sleep for about half an hour thanks to the wailing baby beside him. 

Seated in the middle row between a couple with a baby and an older man who was big enough to squish him in his seat, Baekhyun cursed himself for not choosing his seat beforehand. 

He just woke up with a sharp pain in his neck, his head lolling to his side during his short attempt at sleeping. Trying to ease the pain by massaging the muscles on his neck, he stood up in frustration and swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

Baekhyun just wanted to sleep, was that too much to ask for?

With a great amount effort, he finally passed through the little space in front of the old man beside him, getting dizzy upon standing up too quickly. 

Tears were now blurring his vision, the pain, fatigue and lack of sleep messing with his mind. He was near the front of the plane so he went to the toilets at the front, holding on the seats for support as he went on. 

Baekhyun was sure he was about to pass out from exhaustion, he only prayed he could pass out after getting back to his seat. 

At least he could sleep then. 

Upon seeing both toilets were currently being used, Baekhyun couldn't stop his frustrated tears from spilling. He felt childish for it but couldn't care more, he had a horrible night starting from the stressful situation at the airport and his terrible luck started to get on his nerves. 

Wiping agrily at his cheeks with the back of his hands, he went further, looking for other toilets ahead. He was now at the stairs leading to the upper deck but there still weren't any toilet in sight. Not trusting his bladder, more like himself anymore, he was about to let it all go and throw a tantrum right there, he went upstairs, no attendants in sight to stop him. 

Baekhyun doubted it was illegal to use the toilets dedicated to the business or first class passenger, whichever rich class it was. 

With his vision still blurry from a new pair of tears ready to fall down, he looked up to see the man he saw earlier in the airport coming out from what he supposet was the toilet. The man's black locks were now splayed over his forehead and wet. 

What the hell, were there showers up there? 

Baekhyun couldn't think about it much for a wave of nausea hit him all of a sudden, causing him to stumble over the steps and hold on the railings tightly with a surprised yelp. 

That caught the man's attention, he turned to look at Baekhyun, who really didn't have the energy to walk up the last two stairs. 

"Hel-"

He started before loosing his footing and feeling his world turning upside down, the nausea and dizziness not helping at all. 

Baekhyun realized he didn't care about falling down the stairs now, maybe it could cause him a broken limb, but then maybe he could finally pass out from pain. 

His ability of reasoning was totally gone now, his mind only focused on shutting down. 

That was probably why he didn't get why he still wasn't meeting the ground yet, or why the tall man was suddenly so close to him. 

He finally got the man was speaking to him, judging by his moving lips. Baekhyun waited for the ringing of his ears to subside and his heart rate go back to a normal pace, taking in the man's handsome features with his blurry vision in the meantime. He blinked to get rid of the remaining tears in his eyes and when he felt like he could stay up, slowly pushed the man away. 

"Are you okay?"

Baekhyun finally heard the man asking, a concerned expression over his face. He seemed nice now that he wasn't frowning around, Baekhyun thought. Not that the taller didn't look handsome before, Baekhyun just didn't like him at first glance because he looked so grumpy. 

"Um, I just..."

How did you explain that you were about to lose it without getting frustrated all over again? Baekhyun didn't think about it much when he took in the bathroom's slightly opened door. 

"..I have to pee."

He finished lamely, and just thinking about peeing had his bladder nearly letting it all go. 

Without waiting the man to answer him, Baekhyun quickly went it and locked the door behind him, pushing his pants down in record time and sitting down. The sudden rushed movements gave him a new wave of dizziness, Baekhyun tightly grabbing on the counter beside him and groan loudly. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

Baekhyun heard the man through the door again, one small part of him feeling bad for not explaining. He was about to reassure the stranger that he was okay, even though he was clearly not, when a new voice came in. 

"Is there a problem, Mr. Park? Was that a passenger from the main deck?"

Oh, so maybe it was against the rules to go up to pee, Baekhyun thought, but didn't dwell on it much as he was busy relieving his bladder. 

"No it's my... friend inside, he's an economy passenger but he's actually sick, so he came to me for help."

What the hell was that man talking about? 

Baekhyun heard him continue after that, kinda scared that it was a big deal to use the fancy toilet here instead of the cramped one downstairs. What could possibly happen?

"I hope it wouldn't cause any problem."

Baekhyun wanted to see the man's expression right now, because he had no idea what that tone was. It could be the "I have money so I do what I want" tone but Baekhyun couldn't be sure. 

"Not at all, Mr. Park. Do your friend need any medical help?"

Why couldn't they just go away and let Baekhyun pee in peace? 

And then probably die in peace in this bathroom. The floor seemed comfy enough, he had the needed space to lie on, so maybe he should just die here. 

Better than his seat downstairs. 

Baekhyun groaned loudly at the thought of the crying baby and the old man not giving him any space on their shared armchair, which caused the people outside to panic. 

"Are you okay?"

The man -Mr. Park, from what he heard- asked for the third time now, the female voice mixing with his. Well, maybe if Baekhyun could convince them they would go away, but again, the more he stayed inside, the more they would worry. 

"I'm okay. I just.. need a moment." He tried to assure them. 

He got a worried voice in return, the attendant asking him if he needed a doctor. 

"No. No I'm fine, I'll be out in a bit."

Baekhyun heard the voices talking again, too low for him to understand what they were saying, and then all he heard was silence. 

So they finally gave up?

Baekhyun finally stood up when his head didn't feel like it was being shaken in every direction, groaning at the pain on his neck and stretching his muscles to somewhat ease it. He splashed some water on his face after washing his hands, taking in the numerous branded toileteries on the counter. 

He was feeling a little better now, his mind clearing, but the exhaustion didn't leave him. Baekhyun thought about listening to his soothing playlist again, maybe he could sleep now that he didn't feel so frustrated. 

Hearing nothing from the other side, he slowly opened the door, only to yelp in shock at the sight of Mr. Park standing right in front of him and closing it again quickly in his face. 

It was a stupid move, Baekhyun knew, so he opened his door again, facing the intimidating man. 

The pajamas on the taller helped him to look more casual, but it was all about his strong aura, and no clothes could do anything about that. 

Suddenly, thinking about thinking Mr. Park and no clothes in the same sentence didn't sound so bad, but it really wasn't the time for that. 

Baekhyun held on the the wall beside the door for support, the dizziness was gone but his legs still felt like they were about to give out any time. He noticed the taller's stance changing upon his move, the man standing on alert, as if sensing Baekhyun was about to fall. He really didn't need super instincts for that, the smaller thought, Baekhyun totally looked like he was going to die. 

"Is there a problem?"

He tried, sensing that the man didn't have the intention to speak. The taller's eyes raked over his body, causing him to feel self conscious all of a sudden. 

Baekhyun was aware he looked like shit, his hair all messed up for how many times he tugged on them in frustration and his large shirt all crumpled from his attempts at sleeping in different positions. 

"You don't look okay."

Baekhyun let out a sigh, there was no point in lying to the man, and his appearance probably proved his words anyway. 

"Well I'm not, actually. I feel like dying."

"Do you wanna lie down for a bit?"

Baekhyun's first impression about the taller wasn't a great one, that was probably why he was so surprised at his words. His tempting words. Baekhyun was thinking passing out right there seemed like a good idea just to be able to sleep for a bit. 

What he wouldn't give to lie down on a bed. 

"As in.. in a bed?"

Mr. Park laughed at his question, which probably sounded dumb, or maybe he was laughing Baekhyun's confused expression. The smaller could feel his eyes shining with hope. 

"Yes, as in a bed, maybe you'll feel better. Does flying make you sick?"

"No, I'm just extremely tired. And sleepy. And dizzy. And I feel like throwing up, honestly. Maybe I'm actually getting sick of exhaustion." 

"So sleeping for a bit would definitely make it better, I have a bed."

Baekhyun looked at the man's eyes in wonder. Did he just offer him to sleep on his bed? Was he the perfect man or what? His confused mind jumped to conclusions like Mr. Park was the man of his life right now, as would anyone helping him sleep would be, honestly. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, still unsure. "I mean, I don't wanna be a bother.." but I would definitely do anything to sleep on that bed. 

"I can hear your thoughts right now, come on or you'll pass out here."

Chanyeol held Baekhyun when he took a wobbly step, ready to fall. Securing an arm around his petite waist, he helped him walk to his apartment. He watched in amusement as Baekhyun's eyes lit up upon seeing the bed, and it kind of reminded him of himself a few hours ago. 

Baekhyun sat on the bed and leaned back, ready to fall on his back and to just sleep, but he didn't want to seem eager. 

Who was he fooling, exactly? He knew he seemed as excited as he felt, his mind too focused on resting to care about anything else. 

He saw the taller pressing on a button beside his seat, which was large enough to fit them both, and not long after a flight attendant came in. 

"Did you need anything, Mr. Park?"

Baekhyun realized she was the one talking to Mr. Park when he was in the bathroom. 

"My friend here feel a bit dizzy, so I suggested him to lie down for a bit. Could we have a pair of pajamas for him?"

What now? 

Baekhyun was sure that wasn't possible. He was lucky enough the woman didn't send him back to his seat, but this man was casually asking her for a set of pajamas for him? Just to rest for a bit?

Maybe he did pass out after all, and he was dreaming in his economy seat. A really pleasant dream. 

"I really don't want him to pass out from exhaustion, and he might as well rest comfortably while he's at it, did I think wrongly?"

Well Mr. Park definitely had a point. Baekhyun saw all the empty first class cabins, so it didn't seem like a problem if he had a pair of unused pajamas for himself. Again, he didn't really feel like he needed pajamas in the first place, but once the man actually suggested it, it sounded really good. 

The woman looked between the two men for a moment before nodding to the taller. "I'll be right back, Mr. Park."

Baekhyun wanted to ask the man his name, introducing himself seemed like a good idea before crashing on the man's bed, but he couldn't bring himself to even move his lips, the softness of the bed under him lulling him to sleep, his eyelids closing halfway. 

He was seeing the man in double now, and let out in a weak voice. "Why.. did you bother?"

Baekhyun heard the deep voice answering from a distance now, a thick fog spreading in his mind rendering him unable to understand a word. 

"I felt exactly like you when I was boarding, trust me it's nothing a good rest can't fix."

Chanyeol smiled to himself when he saw Baekhyun falling unconscious while still seated, standing up from his seat to help him lie down on the bed. 

The flight attendant came in just then, holding a set of pajamas and slippers in her hands. 

"Thank you." He muttered, taking them from her hands, "That's all for now."

The woman nodded before turning her back and going out, closing his sliding doors behind herself. 

Chanyeol pressed on the "do not disturb" button again and turned back to the now sleeping young man with his head tipped back against the wall behind him, who looked more like a boy right now, and contemplated if it was the right thing to do to change him into the pajamas himself. 

The soft snoring indicated him that the smaller was too gone to bother putting them on, but Chanyeol thought he wouldn't be comfortable enough with his jeans on. 

With that in mind, he softly called the boy once, and when he didn't have a response back, slowly started to take off his shirt with surprisingly no trouble, the sleeping boy's body completely lax for him to move around. 

Chanyeol didn't realize he was holding his breath until he averted his eyes from the soft skin on display, quickly putting the pajama top to cover the smaller's chest again. He hoped the other wouldn't freak out too much once he woke up and noticed his outfit change, and slowly lied him down to peel off his pants, again not looking at the bare legs as much as he could. 

He really wasn't the kind of man to do things to a sleeping boy. Unless it was consensual of course, but that wasn't his point right now. 

With a last check to the pillow under the sleeping boy's head, Chanyeol got up, put the clothes of the smaller that he folded in the storage closet under his vanity desk, and went back to his seat, dimming the lights to not disturb him. 

With a second thought, he stood up again and grabbed the eyeshades from his amenity kit, putting them slowly over the boy's eyes to ensure the lights wouldn't bring him any discomfort. 

Chanyeol slowly got back to his seat and took out his laptop, it was time to check on work. He decided to skip on eating for now and work for a bit, not minding how often his gaze slid down from his laptop screen toward the sleeping boy, the dimmed lights catching on his soft features. 

He got caught up in work, like he always did, and only realized it when his stiff muscles protested being in the same position for too long. 

Checking the time on his laptop, Chanyeol registered he had been working for 3 hours now, not stopping apart from his little glances behind his screen. 

Feeling tired again, he put his laptop aside and fumbled with his screen beside his seat to set it up for a 10 minutes massage. He slept for only 6 hours earlier. No matter how tired he was old habits died hard, and he wasn't someone to sleep for a long time. 

Chanyeol adjusted his seat for a more comfortable position and took off his slippers, closing his eyes and feeling the vibrations his seat emitted buzzing through his whole body. 

It didn't take him long to relax completely, falling asleep before his massage could end.


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun woke up to a weird sensation in his stomach, too disoriented to understand what it was about. Still lying down with his eyes closed, he finally got what it was when a loud grumble was heard around. 

He was hungry. 

He tried to open his eyes to look around and felt a rush of panic when he was met by some kind of resistance over his eyelids. 

What was happening? 

Just as Baekhyun was about leave a sigh of relief when he could finally open his eyes, he almost screamed when all he saw was black. 

Did he go blind? His hands shot up to rub his eyes, and that's when he felt a sleep mask over them. 

"What the hell?"

He murmured to himself as he took them off. His eyes slowly accomodating to the dim lights, Baekhyun was thankful that it wasn't bright enough to hurt his head. 

Baekhyun only now came to his senses and remembered where he was. He was still kinda sleepy but he could think clearly now and the horrible feeling of passing out was finally gone. He looked up to see Mr. Park sleeping in his seat leaned back. 

Should he just go back now?

That would be rude considering the man saved his life. Okay, that sounded like an overstatement but he really felt like crap before, and he didn't want to think what would happen if he didn't sleep. 

He needed to thank the man now that his mind cleared, but should he just sit here and wait for him to wake up? 

Baekhyun sat up and looked at the sleeping man, who seemed surprisingly cute with his head slightly rolled to the side, puffy lips slightly opened. His black hair was fluffy now, probably from his shower earlier and the two buttons of his pajama top were left open, his strongly shaped collarbones peeking. 

Baekhyun crossed his legs under him on the bed, only now taking in his own attire. Exactly the same as the sleeping man's. Shit. Did Mr. Park change him into those? 

He grew embarrassed at the thought, not because the man saw his body -or his boxers small enough to be called panties- but at the fact that he probably slept like a dead man, giving the taller no other option but to change him himself. 

Tecnichally, the man could leave Baekhyun in the state he was, but pajamas were far more comfy than his jeans, so Baekhyun was thankful. He really bothered the man with his sleepy antics. The pain on his neck subsided to a dull ache now, another fact he was happy about. 

Everyting seemed to change for the better since the last.. how many hours did he sleep, exactly? Baekhyun had no idea. He didn't feel like he slept for that long, but he was definitely revived enough to be in a good mood. 

His gaze turned back to the sleeping man in front of him, taking in his handsome features again.

So Mr. Park was handsome, rich, and had a good heart? That totally sounded like the perfect package. Baekhyun remembered thinking about the taller being the perfect man in his sleepy state, and deemed it was true enough. 

Lost in his thoughts, Baekhyun didn't even realize he was now standing up right in front of the taller, examining his handsome face from close. That's why when Mr. Park suddenly opened his eyes, Baekhyun let out a surprised gasp -definitely not a screech- and nearly fell back if it wasn't for the same man holding his wrist tightly. 

"I- I wasn't.." He tried to defend himself, the man looking around, seemingly trying to take in the situation. 

"What?" Came Mr. Park's response, his deep voice groggy from sleep. 

"I wasn't harassing you or anything."

Baekhyun tried again, freeing his wrist from the man's grasp. Mr. Park let out a smirk at that, devilish and handsome as hell. 

"You weren't?"

"I was just looking.. if you were asleep."

"Well, you could have just called out."

The tall man smiled widely now, proving the fact that he was only teasing Baekhyun. 

"I don't know your name."

Baekhyun sat back on the bed, right in front of Mr. Park who was now adjusting his seat. The man looked back in his eyes when he talked again. 

"Park Chanyeol."

"Huh?" Baekhyun was busy looking at the man's lap, precisely at the remarkable shape going down to his left inner thigh. Did he go fucking commando on a plane? 

"My name."

"Oh, I'm Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. I wanted to thank you for... your hospitality?"

This place could pass as a small house so that seemed okay to say, Baekhyun supposed. Mr. Park cleared his throat before answering him, his eyes raking over his body again. 

"It's nothing big, I was in your state a while ago, so I know how it feels."

"Still, you even bothered with those."

Baekhyun gestured to his own attire, now feeling like the two opened buttons of his top showed a bit too much skin. 

"I think they fit you well," Mr. Park pointed to the skin showing on his chest with an arched eyebrow. "Besides, it wasn't a hard task to change you, you're quite flexible."

The smaller nearly choked on his spit at the words. Was this man just straighforward or subtly flirting? 

"I get that a lot." He blurted without thinking, mentally face slapping himself after. Slow down, Baekhyun. 

Before he could think about anything inappropriate about the man, Baekhyun's stomach growled loudly again, catching the taller's attention. 

"Do you wanna eat something?"

Baekhyun thought he shouldn't push his luck. He came here to sleep, in pajamas on top of that, and he didn't want to be chased back down for ordering food in first class. 

"It's okay, Mr. Park. I can go back now, you helped me enough."

"Please just call me Chanyeol," Mr. Park rubbed his eyes, "I have enough people calling me Mr. Park. And I insist, let's eat before you go, I'm quite hungry too."

Baekhyun was surely not about to insist, he might as well go back to his seat with a full stomach. He hoped his neighbors were finally asleep and he could have some decent time for the rest of the flight. 

He saw Chanyeol pressing on a button on his screen again, the same flight attendant from before coming in. Did first class passengers had attendants dedicated to them?

"How can I serve you, Mr. Park?" She asked in her polite manner. 

"I won't be using my bed anymore," Chanyeol gestured toward Baekhyun, "And I would like to order something to eat after that."

"Very well, Mr. Park. Let me clean that for you."

The attendant approached the bed, causing Baekhyun to stand up and take a step awkwardly. He turned to see Chanyeol looking at him, tapping beside himself on his seat. 

Sure, the seat was large enough, but Baekhyun wasn't so sure they could fit sitting side by side. He opted to sit on the armchair, watching as the taller took the menu and started looking in it, the booklet tilted to the side for Baekhyun to see. 

When Baekhyun struggled to read the tiny letters, he leaned down to see it from close. He felt and arm sliding around the curve of his waist, then he was suddenly swept to the side, landing half on the seat and half on Chanyeol's lap. 

He quickly held his breath not to scream in surprise, looking at the attendant who had her back turned to them, busy arranging the bed. Hearing Chanyeol stiffling a laugh right beside him, Baekhyun turned his head to the side to throw him a death glare, only to see him already looking at him, their faces apart by a small distance. 

That was the cue to let out all the air in his lungs he had been holding in, his eyes automatically sliding down to the taller's lips. Baekhyun felt himself leaning in without his own accord, coming back to his senses and jumping away when he heard a small caugh. 

"Did you decide what you'll have, Mr. Park?"

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun who quietly sat on the armchair again and refused to meet his eyes at first, giving in after feeling like the taller wouldn't stop staring at him. He gestured to the menu, prompting Baekhyun to tell what he wanted, but the smaller only nodded back at him, urging him to order for them both. 

"I would like to have the chef's opinions before ordering, we'll decide on what to eat it later."

Chanyeol said, the attendant nodding with a soft frown on her face. Baekhyun closed his eyes and waited for her to tell him to go back to his seat, but there was only silence. 

When he finally opened his eyes again to look at her, she let out an inaudible sigh and smiled as she asked, "And for your drinks, Mr. Park?" 

Drinks? As in plural? So Baekhyun was really eating here? The power of this man was really something, Baekhyun thought. And that was totally hot. Or maybe that was something that occured often, but Baekhyun doubted someone from economy, who literally didn't pay for any of those services would be granted the privilege. 

"We'll just have water, I don't drink during flights."

"I'll be back to set your table, Mr. Park." The kind woman nodded and went out. 

Baekhyun turned his head to look at Chanyeol again, still seating on the armchair, "Do you think they'll make me pay for it afterwards? Just to let you know I can't do that."

The taller let out a laugh at his words, shaking his head in amusement and causing his dark locks to mess around on his forehead. Baekhyun had the urge to run his hands through them, they looked so soft. 

"Not at all, you're considered as my guest, and she wouldn't disrespect you. Believe me if they wanted to throw you out, they would have done it the moment you came upstairs."

He then held on Baekhyun's waist, as if pulling him to his lap again -which honestly Baekyun wouldn't mind at all- and smirked slowly. 

"Now, it's totally fine by me if you wanna eat on my lap, but you can go and sit on the ottoman."

Baekhyun let himself be swept down again, not half on but right in the middle of Chanyeol's lap now, and stretched up to talk directly in Chanyeol's ear. 

"I must admit I would be delighted, but for your... sake and comfort, I should go and seat there." 

He pointedly pushed his ass down, feeling the taller taking a deep breath, and now was sure he was going commando, Baekhyun could totally feel him. 

Quickly standing up again, afraid to pop a boner right in front of the taller, Baekhyun thought he was teasing himself more than he teased the taller. He cleared his throat as he went to sit down in front of the taller, crossing his legs and putting the small cushion on his lap for extra security. 

Chanyeol was watching him with a gaze that made Baekhyun want to bend down for him right then and there but also push his buttons until the taller's limits. 

The attendant came back to set their table and Baekhyun was happy that it would somewhat change the mood for a bit. He was starting to feel a bit stiff down there and he needed to control it. 

Chanyeol on the other hand, didn't seem to mind her presence at all, taking out his table from his armchair all while looking at him, the woman setting the table neatly with linen and chinaware for them both, putting down the cutlery with precision. 

"Our chef is gonna be here to explain you about the menu, have a good meal."

She nodded to them both and went out again. Baekhyun took in the table's contents, cutlery neatly laid down and shining plates with glasses. He held his fork in his hand in a fancy manner and asked the taller. 

"A chef? Is this gonna be a meal like in a fancy restaurant?"

Baekhyun didn't really like the idea, to be honest. He wasn't a fan of eating his food in several services, he just wanted all the food on the table and eat it in the order he wanted. 

"You can just eat," Chanyeol reassured him with a frown on his own face, "I'll do all the talking."

"You don't look like you're a fan either."

"I like to eat in peace. But you gotta compliment the chefs too, that's just how it works." 

The taller explained before asking him. "Are you okay with fish and meat?" 

Baekhyun nodded just as their chef came in in his full attire, greeting them both with a pleasant smile on his face. The smaller totally tuned out the conversation, too many food mentioned for him to remember them all. He just wanted to eat, not to bother with explanations. 

He watched as Chanyeol asked the chef a few questions, his aura strong even though he had pajamas on. The man finally went out after wishing them a good appetite, Baekhyun smiling at him in return. 

"So, what are we gonna eat?"

"This will totally be a too much-course meal for you." Chanyeol laughed, "Considering you just want to get done with it already."

The chef came back again, putting down their amuse-bouche in their plates and explaining the contents before leaving them again. 

Baekhyun tasted a small portion before eating it all, not that there was much to eat in the first place. 

He didn't really liked the second course though, a traditional sort of dish from where he had no idea. 

"Is that considered rude if I don't eat it?"

"Don't force yourself, you can just leave it if it's not your style."

By the time the third dish arrived, Baekhyun was sure it was finally the main dish, which consisted of a small portion of salmon with one or two vegetable and some creme at the side. He frowned at the quantity and asked the taller with a frown. 

"Is this the main course? Am I supposed to be full with that?"

Chanyeol only smiled at him, "Don't worry, we're not even halfway there yet."

Baekhyun ate the salmon and creme, leaving the onions on his plate and waited for the next course..

..which was the soup. 

What the hell? They already ate 3 courses, why did the soup only came now? Baekhyun had so many questions as he lifted his head, seeing the taller's amused gaze on his face. 

"You know what? I'm not even gonna ask anymore, I'll just pretend this isn't some sort of joke and eat."

Well, at least the presentation was cute, Baekhyun thought. There were two soups served in shot-like glasses. 

True to his words, Baekhyun didn't ask anything for the remaining courses, eating in silence and wondering exactly when this dinner was going to end. 

He barely held his laugh in when their 'palate cleanser' came in, like they couldn't just drink water to clean whatever they wanted. Rich people started to bother him at this point, lost in the dishes' many names. 

They had some risotto, then steak with vegetables, then quail with vegetables again, which Baekhyun didn't eat because he was full, praying that this would be the last course. 

When the chef came in to take their plates back, Baekhyun's still half full, the smaller was delighted to hear it was finally time for dessert. Chanyeol was full too, apparently, and ordered ice cream for both of them, asking for Baekhyun if it was okay for him first. 

"What the hell was all of that?" 

Baekhyun leaned back in his seat, stretching out his legs and bumping them with the taller's in the process. 

"Are you full?" Chanyeol asked, rubbing their feet together in his turn. 

"I had to wait so much between every course that I felt full halfway through it all." 

"Well it ended now, didn't it?"

"Fucking finally." Baekhyun grumbled.

Not wanting to seem rude, which he knew he was right now, Baekhyun straightened his back to continue, "I mean, I'm grateful for the meal, I'm just not used to eat like that. Thank you for talking to the chef everytime, I would surely be rude to him if you let me talk."

"I'm sure you wouldn't. You don't seem like an obedient type of guy, but you're not rude."

Why was Chanyeol talking about being obedient now? 

"I can be obedient, only when I need to."

Their feet slowly rubbing together caused Baekhyun to heat up again, breaking down his brain to mouth barrier. 

"Is that so?"

Baekhyun could swear he saw Chanyeol's pupils dilate before the chef came in again with their desserts. Baekhyun was seriously starting to hate the poor man. Chanyeol thanked the chef for the meals, complimenting him on his cooking, before the man announced an attendant would come to clean their table when they call for it. 

Chanyeol trapped Baekhyun's feet with his own and leaned over the small table to ask him, his voice remarkably deeper than before. 

"Do you wanna come here to eat now, since you said you would be delighted before."

Oh wow. 

Baekhyun was lucky he wasn't eating already, or he would surely be choking to death right now. 

He got into this himself, and now he had to do it. 

Not that he didn't want to sit on the Chanyeol's lap, of course. Baekhyun was about to jump on the handsome man's lap anyway, but he wasn't sure if he could be able to handle eating while sitting there, feeling Chanyeol's obvious shape under his ass. 

Baekhyun stood up slowly, now taking in the fact that their sliding doors were left open. Chanyeol saw him looking at it and leaned to hold his wrist. 

"Leave it open."

The taller pushed the table toward the ottoman as far as it would go, parting his thighs and patting on his lap when he was done. Baekhyun couldn't avert his eyes from his lap, where the clear shape of the taller's member was resting against his left inner thigh. 

He slowly sat on the taller's firm thighs, as far as he could sit from his body. Chanyeol's arms came to circle his waist, pushing him back and flushed against his chest. 

"That's much better."

Baekhyun heard right against his ear, holding in the full body shudder with great effort. Trying to distract himself from where he was sitting, he reached for his ice cream and held his little spoon with a tight grip. 

Chanyeol chuckled against his ear, "You're not that chatty now, are you?"

"What do you want me to talk about?"

Baekhyun hated how airy his voice sounded at the bare minimum from the taller. He felt the vibrations against his back when Chanyeol hummed, taking his own cup in his left hand, where he still had an arm around Baekhyun. 

"I don't know, maybe you should start with telling me your age. I want to make sure you're legal."

Baekhyun wanted to hold his freezing cup of ice cream against his head right now, maybe it could clear his head from the immense arousal he felt already. 

"I'm 23."

"Really, now?" Chanyeol's right hand came to rest on his thigh, applying the smallest pressure which was enough to leave Baekhyun gaping, holding his breath in order to not moan loudly. 

"You sure don't look like it. Are you a student?"

"G-Grad school."

Baekhyun really couldn't deal with complete sentences right now. He took a big chunk of his ice cream and swallowed it quickly, the coldness feeling heavenly now that he was burning inside. He was totally about to pop a boner in Chanyeol's lap. 

Chanyeol hummed against his ear again, causing him to let out the faintest noise. 

"What was that?"

The taller had the audacity to ask while eating his dessert. Baekhyun nearly heard the smirk in his voice. 

"I asked how old you were."

They both knew that was a lie, a poor one at that, but thankfully the taller didn't comment on it. 

"I'm 35."

Oh. That was much more than what Baekhyun thought. He honestly would say 28 at most, ever since he saw him in the airport last night. 

"You don't look that old."

"That's because I'm not that old."

"I didn't mean it like that," Baekhyun chuckled around his spoon, "You just look younger."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"What do you do? As in work I mean." 

Baekhyun now finished his ice cream, putting his cup and spoon back on the table and leaning back on the taller's sturdy chest. 

"I run a company."

"A CEO? Shit, that's hot."

"You find me hot only now?"

Chanyeol put his empty cup on the table too, tightening his hold around Baekhyun's waist with one hand while his other one came to rest on his thigh again. 

Well, shit. Baekhyun had no idea he said that out loud. 

"Totally.. only now."

The taller suddenly parted his legs, causing Baekhyun's thighs against his outer thighs to open wide, leaving him on display. His big hand came to rest dangerously close to the smaller's stiffening member. 

"Then why were you on my lap all this time?"

"B-Because you told me so?" Baekhyun really should now how to shut up, he was talking nonsense just to have an answer to the taller. 

"So you go around sitting on people who ask you to? And get hard over it?" Chanyeol chuckled in his ear, causing Baekhyun to shiver visibly. "You know what that's called?"

"What?" His voice was nothing but a weak whisper now. 

Chanyeol leaned closer until his lips met Baekhyun's ear, kissing slowly under it before talking, his low voice going straight to the smaller's cock. 

"That's called whoring around."

Baekhyun couldn't stop the shudder this time, nor the pitiful sound he made. The taller only mocked him again, his voice too much for Baekhyun to handle. 

"What's that? Do you need something?"

"C-Call them now."

The deep chuckle he felt against his back caused Baekhyun to try to clench his thighs, not succeeding with the taller's knees in the way. 

"You want people to see you like that?" Chanyeol slid his hand right on his cock this time, cupping it in a big palm. "You really want them to see you getting hard from sitting in my lap?"

The hand around Baekhyun's waist disappeared, pushing around some buttons on the armrest of the seat. 

"They'll be here at any moment now." Chanyeol announced, Baekhyun's cock jolting a little at the words, right in the taller's hand. 

"So you really enjoy that, huh? You're a little exhibitionist?"

Baekhyun quickly turned his back to the door and sat sideways on the taller's lap, hiding his face in the crook of his neck when he heard the footsteps of the attendant coming in. 

He couldn't see her face but he noticed her question coming a tad too late. 

"Do you want me to clean your table, Mr. Park?"

Chanyeol's hold tightened around Baekhyun's waist, the touch easing the smaller, "Yes, please."

Baekhyun focused on the strong smell of the taller's skin, breathing it in deeply to calm down. He was still hard, the woman's presence only adding to his excitement despite his embarrassment. 

He heard her ask when the clattering of the plates ended, "Would that be all, Mr. Park? Do you want something to drink?"

"That's all for now, thank you. I'll call if I need something."

When the flight attendant went out, closing the sliding doors behind herself, Chanyeol folded and put the table back in his armchair, turning Baekhyun sideways so that he was now straddling him. 

The taller pressed on the "do not disturb" button again, leaning in until he could feel the smaller's nose bump against his. 

"Now, should we have a little fun?"


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun was ready to slide his pants down and ride the man right there and then, but Chanyeol didn't seem to be pressed at all, leaning back teasingly when Baekhyun tried to close the small distance between their lips. 

Chanyeol took a hold of Baekhyun's wrists and pressed them against each other at the small of his back, holding both of the wrists with a hand and carding his free hand through Baekhyun's hair while staring at his face. 

"I like boys who are obedient, Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun whimpered at his name rolling out from Chanyeol's lips, barely holding himself from leaning toward the man again. 

Chanyeol continued to caress his hair slowly, his breath tickling Baekhyun's face as he spoke against his mouth lowly. 

"But you seem to be too eager to be obedient."

His hand slid down, thumb catching on Baekhyun's lips before continuing south, stopping at his stiff cock. 

Baekhyun couldn't talk, his cock aching in Chanyeol's hold, the latter smirking before talking again. 

"Though I must admit it's satisfying to see you desperate like this."

"I-I'm.. good," Baekhyun whispered, his pleading voice causing Chanyeol's smirk to look even more devilish than it was. "I can be good, please I can-"

He choked when the hold around his cock tightened, feeling light headed as all his blood rushed down. 

Chanyeol pressed their foreheads together, their lips brushing lightly as he spoke. Baekhyun held himself back will all his willpower. He could be obedient. He could do it. 

"Can you really?"

Catching his breath when his cock was finally free, Baekhyun nodded his head slowly. The teasing rubbing of their lips was driving him crazy. Chanyeol left his wrists he was pressing against his back, pushing the hem of his pants down until his ass was out in the open, causing him to clench his hole. 

"Keep your hands behind your back."

Baekhyun clasped his fingers at his back together tightly, moaning right against Chanyeol's mouth as two big hands came to rub his exposed asscheeks. 

Finally, fucking finally, he got a taste of what was right in front of him for this whole time when Chanyeol pressed a small kiss to his mouth, a faint press of lips over his before retreating back. Baekhyun closed his eyes and took a ragged breath in, feeling drunk in sensations. 

Fuck. 

Chanyeol was barely doing anything and Baekhyun was already melting in his arms. 

"You're doing so well, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol pushed him against his chest with the tight hold he had on his ass, angling his head to kiss him properly this time. Baekhyun was done with being slow, he sucked the taller's bottom lip into his mouth harshly, their teeth clicking in the process. 

He slowed down when nails digged in his skin as a warning, and let Chanyeol lead the kiss. Luckily, the other seemed as enthusiastic as him, kissing him with fevor all while kneading his ass. 

Baekhyun's cock was still trapped in the front of his pants, aching the more it hardened. He felt it twitching against the taller's stomach when Chanyeol finally opened his mouth and slid his tongue in, swirling it around Baekhyun's and causing him to moan in the kiss. 

"Shh, you wouldn't want to be loud and attract any attention right now, Baekhyun. You know anyone could see us if they passed by, right?"

Taking a second too long to process the taller's words, Baekhyun turned his head to look at the sliding doors. Chanyeol was right, the first class area was mostly empty but if anyone passing in front of their sliding doors paid attention to it, they could totally see them, the criss-cross pattern of the doors allowing a peek inside. 

Baekhyun couldn't stop his visible tremble at the thought, the possibily of the situation arousing him more than it scared him. 

"You'd probably like that, wouldn't you?" 

Baekhyun felt like burning from the inside when he nodded, pushing his ass into Chanyeol's hands in neediness. He wanted to be obedient, to be good, but he just couldn't stop himself while he was in the taller's lap. 

"I guess I was right when I said you liked to whore around."

"C-Chanyeol.."

"Tell me what you want."

Chanyeol's deep voice had Baekhyun swallowing before answering. He pushed his chest against the taller's, hands still clasped together behind himself. 

"Kiss me again, please."

Chanyeol teased him briefly by kissing him at the corner of his mouth and Baekhyun's lips opened slightly in anticipation. When the taller finally stopped licking his lips to push his tongue in his mouth, deepening the kiss, Baekhyun couldn't help himself but moan sofly again, arching his back to have some pressure on his cock. 

The smaller whined in frustration when the hands on his ass refused to move and knead the flesh like moments ago, causing Chanyeol to laugh in the kiss and part their mouths. 

"Why, I thought you wanted to kiss."

Baekhyun unclasped his hands to put them on Chanyeol's chest, feeling the muscles as he slid them up to rest on the taller's broad shoulders. 

"Let me ride you.."

He felt Chanyeol's cock under his ass, and all he wanted to do was to impale himself on it. Chanyeol leaned back in his seat with a smile on his face, and took his amenity kit beside the seat. He handed Baekhyun a branded body oil from it. 

"You're going to do all the work, Baekhyun. I wanna watch how you pleasure yourself."

Baekhyun didn't lose any time as he uncapped the bottle, dribbling oil in his right hand. Once his fingers were coated enough, he raised himself to stand on his knees above Chanyeol and pushed one cheek aside with a hand, prodding his hole with a finger, then slowly sitting on it. 

He closed his eyes and sighed out at the feeling of finally having something in his ass. His insides were throbbing, sucking his finger in. Chanyeol slid his hands in his pajama top, rubbing his burning skin as he started moving his finger in and out of himself. 

Adding a second finger not too long after, Baekhyun leaned his forehead against Chanyeol's shoulder, stretching himself in hurried motions. He wanted to be ready to take the cock that was poking his ass since he sat on it. 

"Hnn, Chanyeol," he sighed softly, the slight strech of his hole dizzying him, "I can't wait to sit on your cock."

"You little.."

Chanyeol took his right hand back from where he was caressing Baekhyun's soft abdomen, pushing his middle finger against his pink mouth. 

"Open up." 

Baekhyun didn't think at all before engulfing the long finger, swirling his tongue around it and coating it with his saliva. He imagined being on his knees before Chanyeol, which resulted in him sucking impatiently on the finger. 

Chanyeol pushed the finger on his tongue once it was nicely coated, Baekhyun opening his mouth in reluctance to let him take it out. 

Why would Chanyeol let him suck on his finger at all if he was going to take it out after a minute? 

Baekhyun thought as he pushed his fingers deeper, now ready for a third one. He held his breath when his hole was stuffed with one more finger, definitely not his own. 

Chanyeol's wet finger was now pushing in against his own inside himself, the taller's finger much more thick than Baekhyun's slim ones. 

Baekhyun braced himself on the taller's shoulder with his free hand, riding the fingers with enthusiasm, "Ah fuck, Chanyeol. Your finger is too thick."

"I think your little hole is too tight, should we add one more?"

The smaller threw his head back when Chanyeol's finger slowly dragged against his burning walls, shaking his head as he answered with a pleading tone. 

"No! T-That's enough, I can.. I can take it now."

"Go on, then."

When the taller's finger suddenly pushed deep in his hole, dangerously close to his prostate but not quite on it, Baekhyun dropped his head on a broad shoulder again, moaning pitifully. 

"You sound lovely, Baekhyun." Chanyeol patted his head, "But you have to be quiet."

Being caught in action and sent back to his seat would be the worst punishment Baekhyun right now, and he doubted it would be all of it. 

"Okay, okay I can.. I can do it."

Baekhyun slowly pushed his fingers out of himself, Chanyeol's thick one sliding out in the process, and bit on his lips to prevent any noise. Baekhyun felt his asshole gaping and whimpered silently, looking around to find the bottle. 

Chanyeol pushed him further on his thighs, raising his hips and pushing his own pants down enough to free his... massive cock.

"Oh my fuck."

"Don't worry little one, I'm sure it'll fit." Chanyeol uncapped the oil bottle and gave it to him.

"No it's.." Baekhyun dribbled oil directly on the hardened cock, causing Chanyeol to hiss lowly at the sudden contact, and rubbed it slowly with both hands. "perfect, I can take it."

Chanyeol's voice was breathy when he answered, "I'm not really surprised you're a size queen."

The smaller stood up to take off his pants completely, leaving them around his left ankle in his hurry, then sat on the now slick cock, rubbing his quivering hole over the shaft repeatedly. His own cock was standing against his belly, flushed with a deep red. 

"I like feeling full." He shrugged. 

Baekhyun stood on his knees again, holding Chanyeol's cock right against his entrance and leaned down to kiss the older as he slowly sat on his erection, taking him in slowly but with ease while moaning in his mouth to muffle his sounds. 

"Fuck, too- too fucking tight.."

Baekhyun kissed him with all his might to stop himself from screaming, leaning away and panting for air when he was seated fully on the impossibly thick cock. 

"Let me just.. breathe for a bit."

He felt the taller's hands rubbing comforting circles against his lower back, the soft touch calming his erratic mind. 

"Is it too much?" Chanyeol's voice was laced with concern, probably because Baekhyun was clenching his teeth and breathing harshly. 

"No, no it's.. I just- I haven't been anyone for long," Baekhyun breathed out, "I just have to get used to it."

Chanyeol took his lips in his own, distracting him with a surprisingly slow kiss. He held Baekhyun in his arms tightly, his hold strong around the smaller's waist. Baekhyun hummed in the taller's mouth, momentarily forgetting about the pain in his ass. 

It wasn't that painful, just too much of a stretch after a long time. 

Baekhyun jolted up in surprise when a finger came to rub around his burning entrance, the sudden move shifting Chanyeol's cock inside and bringing him immense pleasure, too sudden for him to even react properly. His mind wasn't keeping track of everything coming at once. 

"Aah-" he all but crashed his mouth against the taller's to keep it in, sucking the plush lips desperately. "Fuck."

"You can't keep silent, can you?" Chanyeol laughed lowly, the sound coming from deep in chest. "I should just keep your mouth busy, then."

It was Chanyeol's turn to kiss him harshly, parting his lips to lick directly in his mouth. Baekhyun was too distacted by the kiss to do anything else, but Chanyeol's cock inside him felt too good to resist. 

He held tightly on the the taller's shoulders and pushed himself up until only the tip of Chanyeol remained in, the thickness inside him dragging against his walls driving him crazy. 

Chanyeol bit on his lower lip and yanked his hair back harshly when Baekhyun dropped back down at once, knocking all the air out of his lungs. The taller didn't waste a moment to suck on Baekhyun's bared neck, all the pale skin on display turning him on.

"Oh shit, just like that, ride it like how you desperately wanted it."

Baekhyun slowly built a pace, his whole body tense from trying to stay silent. His thighs were trembling from the effort soon enough, so he helped himself with his arms on the taller's shoulders. 

"Come on," Chanyeol whispered in his ear, his breath tickling Baekhyun's skin. "You were being such a whore for it, and now you're tired already?"

The smaller bounced on his cock with new found rigour, but it didn't last long, the burning sensation on his thighs keeping him from going anymore. Baekhyun opted to gyrate his hips instead, Chanyeol's cock rubbing against his walls deliciously. 

"Please Chanyeol, I can't anymore... Please fuck me." He whimpered. 

"Well, since you're begging so nicely."

Baekhyun lost control of his body when Chanyeol thrusted up, slumping against the taller's chest and moaning long enough to be heard around. Chanyeol grabbed his hair again, spitting out sharply. 

"Shut up if you don't want an audience."

The words were turning on Baekhyun, but he knew he had to be quiet. He had to be quiet for Chanyeol to fuck him for hours. He clasped his hands on his mouth when the taller thrusted up again and again, Baekhyun's own cock bobbing around and staining his pajama top. 

Why was he still dressed anyway?

Baekhyun couldn't think about it for long -not that he could really think in the first place- as Chanyeol held him against himself and stood up, pushing his back against the closet beside the seat. 

"Enough sitting," Chanyeol put him down and took his cock out of his hole, making him whine at the empty feeling. "I'm going to fuck you like you deserve it."

Baekhyun watched in awe as Chanyeol opened the closet door, which turned out to be a vanity desk, the illuminated mirror showing him how wrecked he looked already. 

He let the taller move him around, bend him down and yank his hair back, causing him to see himself in the mirror with Chanyeol right behind him. 

Baekhyun felt his cock throbbing violently at the sight. He pulled his cheeks apart with his hands and urged the taller to fuck him again. 

"Put it in, Chanyeol. Come on please fuck me."

Chanyeol leaned down, draping himself over the back of Baekhyun and whispered against his ear while closing his mouth with a big palm. 

"You're so well mannered, Baekhyun. It makes me wanna wreck you."

Baekhyun didn't even feel Chanyeol's tip pressing on his puckered hole before he was filled abruptly, screaming in the taller's hand. 

"You better keep it shut, Baekhyun. Because I won't go easy on you."

Chanyeol wasn't lying. Baekhyun was a mess, bent over and eyes watering from the immense amout of pleasure he felt. The taller was fucking him deep, crashing his hips to Baekhyun's ass with every thrust. 

Baekhyun was sure his ass was all red by now, closing his eyes in bliss whenever Chanyeol groaned lowly. How could he control his tone like that, Baekhyun had no idea, he wanted to scream out and let everyone how good he was getting dicked. 

He clenched hard around the thick cock when Chanyeol hit his spot, causing the taller to stop momentarily..

Only to drill right over it again and again. 

Baekhyun couldn't stop his tears at that, black spots blurring his vision from the non-stop sensations. 

"Hmm..mm.."

His voice was muffled by Chanyeol's hand but he was sure the taller understood he was about to come, judging from his whole body shaking incontrollably with every jab at his prostate. 

"You're gonna cum?" Chanyeol asked, breathless. 

Baekhyun nodded franctically, at the verge of spilling. 

"Look at yourself when you cum, look how you're crying on my cock." Chanyeol grabbed him by his hair to make him look in the mirror. Baekhyun was a total mess, and seeing Chanyeol's expression had him moaning again. 

When a hand went around his waist and took a hold of his throbbing cock, jerking him off in fast motions, Baekhyun didn't take long to cum, his orgasm knocking his breath out and causing him to see white. 

"Ch-Chan- hnngg..."

He clenched around Chanyeol's pulsating cock incontrollably, whimpering silently as his cock spurted white all over his shirt. 

"Oh fuck fuck.. so fucking tight.. shit."

Chanyeol winced when the pressure around his cock became too much, sliding out forcefully and jerking himself to completion, keeping his release in his hand. He reached with one hand to take wet tissues from the small shelves beside the mirror, wiping his hand clean. 

The smaller was still bent over, trembling from the intensity of his orgasm. Chanyeol held him against his chest, taking two steps back to sit on the ottoman with Baekhyun on his thighs. 

"You feeling okay?" He let out a deep sigh, exhausted from all the action and his orgasm. 

Baekhyun turned his head to the side, looking at him sideways and finally spoke up between shaky breaths. "Can I.. can I kiss you again?"

Chanyeol was surprised at the question, but didn't go against it. He leaned down and closed the small distance between their faces, kissing the smaller slowly. Baekhyun turned sideways on his lap and linked his arms behind his neck, deepening the kiss yet keeping it soft. 

When he leaned away, Baekhyun rested his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, let out a deep breath and kept holding on the taller's neck. 

"I'm sorry, I become a bit.. needy after sex."

Chanyeol immediately held him tightly agaist himself, reassuring him in a soft tone. "It's okay, I wasn't that gentle. You can stay in my arms until you feel better."

Now, Chanyeol wasn't that harsh either, but he still called the smaller names and moved him around like a doll, so it might have affected him. The taller wasn't an asshole who didn't care about his partner after sex. 

He rocked the smaller in his arms for a few moments, before Baekhyun spoke up again, "I'm cold."

His pants were on the floor, falling from where they were tangled around his ankle when Chanyeol held him up earlier.

Baekhyun looked down at his shirt to grimace at it's state. "And gross."

"Oh," Chanyeol slowly put Baekhyun down to his side, standing up and fixing his own pants before going toward the vanity desk, where he left the wipes earlier. "I forgot to give you one, here."

The smaller wiped his cock clean before reaching back for his ass, hissing slowly at the sensitivity, and cleaned his shirt as much as he could. The white stains stood up against the deep blue of the shirt, but at least it wasn't rubbing around anymore. 

Chanyeol handed him his pants too, Baekhyun pulling his boxers out from them before dressing up. 

"Thanks." He murmured when he was done. 

"You feel better?" The taller threw the used wipes in the small trash bin, closing the mirrors back and coming to sit beside Baekhyun again, a hand resting comfortably on his thigh. 

"Definitely."

"You wanna drink some tea? It'll help you relax. You can take a shower after it, if you want."

"Oh no, I'm sure I'm going to get kicked out if I try to have access to any first class services again."

Chanyeol was already up, going his seat to fiddle with his screen. "Not at all, I told you you're considered my guest, and I guess I could convince them anyway."

"Are you still cold?"

"No," Baekhyun assured him, "I'm a bit hot now actually."

"Let's lower the temperature a bit," Chanyeol pressed around on the screen, then took his amenity kit to put the body oil inside again, taking out a bottle of perfume and spraying it twice around the small place, "that'll hopefully help with the smell. You can open the doors if you want, this has quite a strong smell."

Baekhyun stood up to slide the doors open, Chanyeol putting the kit back in its place in the meantime.

"Come here, let's look what kind of tea they have."

When the smaller went to sit on the ottoman in front of Chanyeol, he stopped him by holding on his wrist, gesturing toward his lap. 

"It's okay, I feel better now. You don't have to be so nice."

"Hey," Chanyeol whined, whined, "I'm nice by default."

Baekhyun laughed loudly, remembering he didn't have to be so quiet anymore. Chanyeol tugged on his wrist slowly, and he didn't reject him, standing right over the taller. 

"I'm having a great time right now, so let me treat you."

"Okay," Baekhyun surrendered, sitting sideways on Chanyeol's lap, "spoil me daddy."

They bursted out laughing at the same time, Chanyeol clutching at his stomach dramatically.

What a dork. 

"I knew you were kinky."

"Are you kink-shaming me right now?"

"Depends," Chanyeol laughed again, opening the menu to look for teas, "do you have a daddy kink?"

Baekhyun took the menu from Chanyeol's hands and made a move to hit him with it, Chanyeol grabbing his waist in return.

"I'll throw you on the floor if you hit me."

Amused, Baekhyun looked through the pages on the booklet, stopping when he found what he was searching for. He looked up and down the different kinds of tea offered and turned to Chanyeol. 

"I have no idea what half of those are, I just want some tea."

Chanyeol held both of his cheeks tightly, causing his mouth to squish. 

"Stop pouting, you look like a fish."

"I don't." Barkhyun tried to defend himself. Not that Chanyeol was listening to him, his gaze was back on the menu in his hands. 

"Chamomile? Everyone knows chamomile." 

"Okay."

They called an attendant through the screen on the armrest, and Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol with a worried face this time, fiddling with his fingers nervously. 

"You sure it's okay to stay like this when she comes?"

Chanyeol held his hands to stop him, looking at him with a frown. "If you don't stop worrying about being thown out right now, I'll kiss you when she's here."

"Why do you keep threatening me?" Baekhyun frowned back, trying to keep himself from whining. He couldn't help himself but crack a smile when Chanyeol threw him an offended look. 

"Threatening? I thought you liked kissing me."

"That's it," Baekhyun made a move to stand up, "I'm not sitting with you anymore."

Chanyeol pulled him back in his lap, opening his mouth with a teasing smirk on his face, but when he saw Baekhyun wincing, his whole demeanour changed to worried.

"You're okay? Is it your ass hurting?"

Baekhyun laughed despite the soreness of his ass, "You really wanna know about it right now?"

"Why not?"

The smaller leaned in to whisper in his ear, as if telling a secret to a kid, "It's gaping right now. And sore." 

He continued when Chanyeol was too taken aback by his answer, "Thank god you didn't cum inside, that would be so inconvenient to clean in a plane." 

"I'm sorry I didn't think about using a condom." Chanyeol turned serious. "I'm clean, so at least you don't have to worry." 

Damn, he really came in as the perfect package. 

"Don't be too nice, you're making me feel bad." Baekhyun bit his pout, "It was my fault too, and even if a was acting like a whore, I don't usually do this so... I forgot about it. I'm clean too."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean those words." Chanyeol rubbed Baekhyun's arm up and down, trying to comfort him. 

"Oh my god!" Baekhyun started louder, holding Chanyeol's face in his hands to make him look straight in his eyes, "Don't apology, I know you didn't mean it. Now stop being so nice or I won't sit with yo-"

"You're not sitting with me, you're literally sitting on me!"

They were interrupted by a poorly contained snort, the flight attendant looking at them from the opened doors. 

"How can I help you, Mr. Park?" She asked when she finally had their attention. 

"We'll have two chamomile teas, please."

"I'll be right back, Mr. Park." She smiled at them before turning back. 

"Do you think she knows we fucked?" Baekhyun asked in wonder when Chanyeol was busy taking out the table from the armchair. 

"Probably," Chanyeol shrugged, "I mean it probably reeks in here, and she might have witnessed similar scenarios before us–"

"Oh, so rich people actually like to fuck in planes? Did you do it before?"

"–and you look well fucked." 

"You didn't answer my question." 

"Fine, I didn't and I have no idea what rich people do on planes, I have a private jet to fly."

"Well, fuck Mr. Park. You keep getting hotter the more I get to know you." Baekhyun tilted his head to the side and batted his eyelashes. 

"I know right." Chanyeol smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

"So, why are you here in first class tonight?" Baekhyun threw a teasy grin before adding, "I mean you didn't even book the residence, is first class enough for you?"

"Maybe I should have booked the residence, after all. You know, to fuck some more sense in you on a proper bed." 

Chanyeol dropped his voice, "Not that I didn't like fucking you here, in a mere first class apartment."

"Are you insulting me?" Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, daring.

"How did you catch an insult in that?"

"I don't know. You're right, you're too nice to insult me." Baekhyun smiled to himself. 

Chanyeol leaned back, satisfied. 

"I'm glad we agreed on me being a nice man. Also, my jet's in maintenance right now, I have no idea what they had to check with it so suddenly, but here I am."

"Rich people problems." Baekhyun rolled his eyes and Chanyeol hugged him close to his chest, his warm body against the now cold apartment feeling nice. 

"You do know you're cute, right?"

Baekhyun scoffed, answering with a cocky smile, "Of course I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol kept the conversation flowing as they were drinking their tea, talking about his busy week filled with work, Baekhyun teasing him with his vacation stories in return, still sitting on his lap. 

"It's been so long since I've had time for myself."

"That's kinda sad," Baekhyun pouted in his cup, "I mean I'm pretty much broke but I can still manage to travel around the world. You travel too but.. well, to work."

"How much time you're gonna stay in LA?"

"Three days. That wasn't really a planned trip, I just came upon cheap tickets and decided to go. Usually I make a detailed plan to manage money so I can stay longer."

Chanyeol listened to him, impressed. He wasn't a spoiled rich brat himself, but he never needed money either. 

"So, are you gonna explain how did you become a CEO? I mean you're old enough," Baekhyun teased, "but considering you're still kinda young, you must have a story no? I don't know, CEO's generally have stories to succes they love to talk about, don't they?"

Chanyeol laughed at the cute behaviour before explaining briefly. 

"It's nothing special, really. I started working as a financial manager at my dad's company, got promoted as the CFO 4 years later. I became CEO when the one before me retired."

"Oh, so your dad doesn't manage the company actually?"

"He's the chairman. Well technically I follow his advices since I'm his son."

"Your story is kinda cool, Mr. CEO."

"Thank you, Mr. Byun. I work hard." Chanyeol laughed, the vibrations comforting against Baekhyun's body. "Are you done? I'll call them to take the cups." 

"Yeah."

When the attendant came, Chanyeol asked her if they could prepare the shower for Baekhyun, which shocked both the younger and the assistant, who shared a look between them before questionningly looking at Chanyeol. 

"I know that's probably against the rules," Chanyeol started, "but it isn't illegal either, is it? There aren't other passengers waiting to use it, anyways."

The attendant seemed think about it seriously, then she closed the doors behind herself and took a step closer to them, lowering her voice. 

"The bathroom is ready to use, Mr. Park. I suppose you could use it quickly while there's still no one around."

"Thank you." Chanyeol smiled at her as she went out. 

Baekhyun looked at him in disbelief. "That was such a shitty excuse, you're just lucky she's nice."

"Well, it worked." Chanyeol shrugged, tapping on Baekhyun's thigh. "Come on, let's get you cleaned."

"I can clean myself."

"Oh no, she said I could use the shower, you can just tag along if you want."

"Do you want me to call her back and ask again, Chanyeol? I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh, please enlighten me." 

Damned attractive smirk. 

"Are you really thinking about shower sex? In a plane? Don't they have like.. limited time or whatever?"

"You have 5 minutes of water, if that's the only thing you're wondering."

Baekhyun pushed his ass back harshly on Chanyeol's swelling dick, eliciting a groan from the taller. "Ow!"

"Serves you right." Baekhyun muttered as he stood up, holding his hand out for the taller to take it. "Where are my clothes?"

Chanyeol stood up and took out Baekhyun's neatly folded clothes from where he'd stored them before, holding the smaller's hand and looking out to see if there was anyone around. Drawing attention wasn't the best option right now. 

"Come on." He urged Baekhyun, and the both of them quickly went in the bathroom, locking the door behind themselves. 

"You know that door do nothing to block noises, right? I heard you nice and clear when I was here before."

"That means you have to be really quiet." Chanyeol held Baekhyun by the waist and pushed the smaller to himself where he was leaning against the counter. 

It was Baekhyun who, despite his complaints, stood up on his tippytoes to kiss the taller, melting against his lips as soon as they came in contact. 

Chanyeol didn't hold himself back, turning them both around and putting Baekhyun on the counter, kissing him softly while standing between his opened thighs. The smaller's pink lips were addicting, Chanyeol not having enough no matter how many times he licked or sucker over the same spot. 

He pushed the smaller's shirt up, breaking the kiss briefly to take it off completely, then took in all the smooth skin spreading down Baekhyun's body. 

Baekhyun jerked up when Chanyeol thumbed his nipple, squishing the taller between his thighs. 

"C-Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol stopped mouthing around Baekhyun's neck, where he previously sucked faint marks to look at him, his thumbs beside rosy nipples, "Yes?"

"I'm- my... nipples are sensitive."

The taller raised his eyebrows innocently, and Baekhyun thought for a second that he really would stop. 

"F-Fu-" Baekhyun was about to scream when Chanyeol leaned down to kiss his nipple wetly, the taller putting a hand on his mouth at the last second. 

"Shh, remember you have to be quiet."

"I can't, Chanyeol, please." Baekhyun felt desperate again. He was almost sure he'd scream if Chanyeol decided to play with his nipples while fucking him, it would be too much. 

Chanyeol stopped to think for a second, grinning while proposing in a low voice, "How about I make you cum only from your nipples, is that okay? Can you do that?"

Baekhyun closed his eyes and nodded repeatedly when Chanyeol grazed a finger against his sensitive nipple. "I can, I can do it."

"Great. It's a shame though, I wanted to taste that pretty cock of yours. But let's taste those pretty nipples first."

Chanyeol didn't wait for him to ready himself before dipping down and lapping at Baekhyun's right nipple, his thumb softly pinching the left one. Baekhyun bit on his knuckles as he tried to catch his breath, failing to do so. 

"Hmm... Chanyeol fuck-"

He had a hard time keeping his voice low, and Baekhyun felt like combusting right there and then. 

"You taste so good, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol hummed against the nipple he was abusing with his tongue, blowing air on it before closing his lips around to suck on it softly. Baekhyun's hands flew to hold on Chanyeol's hair tightly, not knowing if he should push him of pull him closer. 

"P-Please.. god so good.."

Baekhyun arched his back as his head tipped back, one of his hands coming back to muffle his noises while the other was pushing Chanyeol closer to his nipple. 

Chanyeol let him breathe for a minute, busy taking off Baekhyun's pants and boxers. The smaller was now completely bare, his rosy nipples glistening under the lights. 

"You're so hard, Baekhyun. Are you really gonna cum soon?"

Chanyeol laughed when he saw the smaller's cock twitching at his words, taking in the sight before him one more time before kissing the smaller briefly, his tongue licking past Baekhyun's lips. 

Baekhyun chased Chanyeol's mouth as the latter leaned away after a few minutes of languid kissing, going to lap at his left nipple this time. He sucked on it not long after, Baekhyun's breath hitching at the feeling. 

The smaller's nipples were all red and puffy now, adding to their sensitiveness. Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol lightly bit and pulled his nub with his teeth, his trembling legs hooking around the taller's waist and nudging him closer. 

"Chanyeol I'm- I'm gonna cum if you.."

Chanyeol only bit harder on his nipple, sucking harshly at the same time and causing precum to ooze from the tip of Baekhyun's pulsing cock. His nipples were burning and he was so, so close. 

"Cum Baekhyun, don't hold it back."

Baekhyun clasped his hands around his mouth tightly, crying out when Chanyeol simultaneously bit one nipple and pinched the other, the smaller shivering as he was about to cum. 

"Hnn...mmmm.."

His orgasm tore through him, rushing from his cock all the way to his limbs and numbing him from the intensity, causing Baekhyun to cry against his palms softly, panting and shaking. 

When he finally took in his surroundings again, Baekhyun looked down to see Chanyeol's two fingers forming a ring around the base of his pulsing cock, which was still standing against his stomach. 

His words were muffled by his hands when he tried to ask what the hell just happened, his whole face flushed red from keeping himself from screaming. Chanyeol pulled his hands back, allowing him to breathe properly. 

"You were so good, Baekhyun. You just came dry."

Baekhyun felt more tears spilling out, focused on catching his breath. The cold air against his sensitive nipples wasn't doing him any good, but it was better than before. 

He hugged Chanyeol close to feel like himself again while sniffling loudly, the taller cautious to not come in contact with his puffed nipples. 

"Do you know how hot that was?" Chanyeol murmured against his hair, dropping a soft kiss while rubbing his back with his comforting warm hands. 

Baekhyun laughed, his brain still feeling like jelly. He was too tired to move, his orgasm too abrupt and too intense, but he was still hard. Chanyeol complimenting him right now felt good, so he basked in the comforting feeling for a bit longer. He slowly pushed the taller away, looking up in his eyes. 

"I never felt that good, fuck I- I was about to pass out.."

Chanyeol slowly catched his lips again, Baekhyun now growing used to the feeling. Kissing after sex always felt good, but Chanyeol kissing him so gently was on another level. 

"You wanna keep going?" 

"Of course I want to, Chanyeol. I'm still fucking hard." Baekhyun rolled his eyes, watching Chanyeol keeping in his laugh. 

If Baekhyun thought Chanyeol couldn't get any hotter, he was wrong. 

Oh, so wrong. 

The taller slid down slowly, standing on his knees before Baekhyun, his face right in front of his flushed cock. 

"Oh fuck.." Baekhyun breathed out, realizing what was going to happen. 

Chanyeol stretched his neck up to come in contact with his cock, guiding it in his mouth with the help of his tongue. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and moaned softly when his head was engulfed at once in the wet cavern, Chanyeol's hot tongue lapping at the sensitive skin under the tip. 

He was so close already, and oversensitive, his cock tingling painfully as Chanyeol was now taking more and more in his mouth. Opening his eyes to watch the taller, Baekhyun held on his black hair tightly, trying to stop himself from shouting at the overwhelming feeling. 

Chanyeol's puffed lips raked up the shaft of his cock, not struggling once at he took more and more had Baekhyun whimpering, new tears pooling at his eyes. 

Baekhyun sobbed when Chanyeol opened his throat and took him whole, his nose now burried in his crotch. As if Baekhyun wasn't sensitive enough, his cock tingling painfully, Chanyeol hollowed his cheeks all while looking in his eyes, causing him to buck up in his throat. 

"I can't... C-Chanyeol, I can't anymore."

Baekhyun whimpered, the last bit of his sanity left in him keeping him from crying out.

Chanyeol only had to bob his head once for Baekhyun to leave the tight grip he had on his hair to hold his hands against his own mouth, muffling his cries as he came down Chanyeol's throat in long spurts. 

Chanyeol let Baekhyun's softening dick slip from his mouth, kissing his trembling inner thigh. Baekhyun jerked from the sensitivity and whined softly. He didn't want anything near his crotch for a while.

"You still with me?" Chanyeol stood up to play with Baekhyun's hair, waiting for him to speak up. 

Baekhyun was still panting, trying to focus his eyes on Chanyeol's face. He was seeing everything in double and the room was spinning. He made grabby hands at Chanyeol, which made the taller laugh before leaning in to kiss him, gentle as always. Baekhyun trembled all over when Chanyeol's tongue went past his lips, tangling with his own. 

When he could finally feel his tingling limbs again, Baekhyun parted the pleasant kiss to catch his breath, giving Chanyeol a tired smile. He didn't need to turn around and look in the mirror to know he looked wrecked, his heart still pounding in his ears from his orgasm. 

"I want it too.."

"What do you want, Baekhyun?"

"I wanna suck you off."

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun's hair out of his face, the gentleness of the action speeding Baekhyun's heart, as cheesy as it sounded. 

"You sure? We can just get you cleaned up and go to sleep for a bit." 

Baekhyun gave him another tired smile, dropping a soft kiss against his lips to murmur against them. "I wanna taste you too, Chanyeol. Please."

And who was Chanyeol to deny him when he asked so nicely. "Okay.. Fuck, okay. Come here." 

Chanyeol helped him to hop off the counter, hold tightening around his waist when his knees buckled up. Baekhyun saw the doubt on Chanyeol's face and assured him before he could protest. 

"It's okay, I'm gonna be on my knees anyway."

Chanyeol let out a breathy curse at the image in his mind, Baekhyung faintly giggling in amusement at the effect he had on him. 

"Now let me.." Baekhyun saw Chanyeol's breath hitching when he dropped to his knees right before him, not wasting any time and pushing the taller's pants down with shaky hands at the same time he held his shirt up, letting Chanyeol's hard cock slap his jaw before standing against ripped abs. 

Chanyeol must be really aroused. His cock was flushed a dark pink, so big now that Baekhyun finally saw it upclose. He slowly let his tongue out to catch the drop of precum running down the shaft, humming at the taste. 

"Hmm, fuck.." 

Spurred on by Chanyeol's reaction, Baekhyun licked up the veins going up the whole shaft, kissing lightly when he came up to the head again. Precum was leaking continuously, Baekhyun chasing around the drops and dropping kisses along the way. 

Chanyeol held his hair when Baekhyun engulfed the head of his cock, his lips stretching obscenely around it. 

"So pretty.. agh shit- Baekhyun, you're so fucking pretty."

Slackening his jaw to take more in, Baekhyun was only thinking about how he probably couldn't even fit half of Chanyeol's enorm cock. Baekhyun felt like he was addicted to Chanyeol already, from his kisses to the taste of his cock, everything about the taller felt right. 

Chanyeol barely held himself from cumming when Baekhyun kept taking more in his mouth, the smaller closing his eyes in concentration and holding what he couldn't fit in his hands. 

When Baekhyun hollowed his cheeks tentatively and looked up at Chanyeol through his lashes, he knew the taller was about to cum by the trembling of his thighs. 

He blinked innocently as he let the cock slip out of his mouth, opening his mouth and letting his tongue out, pointing the throbbing cock right at his mouth. 

"Holy fucking shit."

Chanyeol cummed upon seeing Baekhyun waiting for his cum naked on his knees, cursing lowly and holding Baekhyun's hair tightly. 

Baekhyun smiled when Chanyeol kept on repeating "so fucking pretty", "pretty boy" and "did so good" over and over, catching most of the cum in his waiting mouth. 

Now that the rush of his orgasm subsided, Chanyeol took in the sight before him, Baekhyun happily displaying all the cum he collected in his mouth. He cursed again as he splayed the remainings of his cum on Baekhyun's pink lips, the smaller making a show while licking around his mouth to catch all the drops. 

Chanyeol felt like his legs were going to give out, he sat cross legged on the floor in front of Baekhyun and took him in his lap to kiss him again, gently carressing his hair all the while. 

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled in the kiss, feeling sated and tired. He giggled when they came apart, dropping a kiss on Chanyeol's nose. 

"Fuck, you're so pretty." Chanyeol brushed his thumbs on Baekhyun's cheeks, kissing around his soft lips over and over. 

When the smaller shivered in his arms, Chanyeol put him beside and stood up, quickly taking off his clothes, Baekhyun watching him in a daze.

"Chanyeol.."

"Yes?"

"You look like.." Chanyeol listened curiously, his eyebrows raised in wonder. Baekhyun's mouth was hung open, his eyes hooded. "a god."

Chanyeol laughed out, holding the smaller's arm to help him stand up. "Why thank you. Now let's shower before you freeze."

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed cutely.

"I'm not cold?"

"You're shivering, Baekhyun. Come on, can you walk?"

"Are you gonna hold me if I can't?" Baekhyun smiled cheekily, earning a small kiss and a pat on his ass. 

"You can always ask nicely if you want."

"I'm okay, let's go."

They showered, Chanyeol making a quick work of washing them both and checking the remaining water from time to time, drying himself with the towel before putting it around Baekhyun, putting on his pajamas quickly. 

He turned back to see Baekhyun watching him quietly, holding the towel around his waist. "Do you want me to help you dress?"

"Huh? No no, I can do it myself."

Baekhyun slowly put his clothes on, wincing slowly when he bent down, the soreness of his ass acting up. He was quick to reassure Chanyeol when he looked at him with a worried gaze. 

"It's not hurting, I'm just sore."

Chanyeol held him in his arms and put him to sit on the counter, giving him various bottles and taking out a small hair dryer from the cupboard. 

"Here, you can put some lotion on if you want."

"Oh, thanks. My skin felt so dry after flying for so long."

Baekhyun crossed his legs as he put on lotion and moisturising cream on his face, dabbing around with his fingers while Chanyeol blow dried his hair. It all felt so domestic and so nice that Baekhyun felt a small pang in his chest, remembering he had to leave soon. He tried to ignore the feeling and smile. 

He dabbed lotion on Chanyeol's face when the taller was busy drying his own hair, giggling when Chanyeol made a move to bite his fingers. 

Chanyeol put the bottles and the hair dryer back in their respective places when they were ready to go back, unlocking the door and looking around for anyone. He nodded to Baekhyun when no one was in sight and they went back to the small apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun through the short distance between the bathroom and his apartment, supporting him with an arm around his waist. Not only Baekhyun had a noticable limp in his gait, but his legs were also threatening to give out at any moment after his overwhelming orgasms. 

Seeing Chanyeol sit on the large ottoman and pat his thigh somewhat relieved Baekhyun, feeling giddy as he carefully sat on the CEO's lap sideways. One strong arm curled around his waist to hold him, Baekhyun getting used to the weight of if from how often it happened in a short span of time, then Chanyeol leaned forward to open a drawer, which turned out to be a mini bar. 

"Do you want some water?"

Baekhyun eyed the drinks and sighed when he recognized a familiar brand. "Pass me the apple juice, please. I need some sugar."

He gulped down the fresh drink with enthusiasm, stopping only when he felt Chanyeol's intense gaze on him. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Chanyeol's eyes followed the movement as a drop of juice slid down from the corner of Baekhyun's puffed lips, catching it with his thumb just before it dropped down his chin. Baekhyun gulped at the sight in front of him, Chanyeol slowly bringing his thumb to his mouth and humming at the taste of the sweet juice. 

"Nothing, keep drinking."

The shaking of Baekhyun's fingers was visible enough for Chanyeol to catch on it, taking the small bottle from him as he couldn't twist the cap back on. 

When a warm hold embraced him, Baekhyun's breaths started to come more regularly. He leaned sideways against Chanyeol's sturdy body. The vibrations coming from the taller's chest felt surprisingly soothing as he spoke against his hair. 

"Still a bit shaky?"

Baekhyun sighed loudly and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's waist in return, nodding against his chest. 

"You want me to kiss you?"

"Please." His answer was muffled around the soft fabric of Chanyeol's pajama, but the taller heard him nonetheless. 

Baekhyun didn't fight his closing eyelids as he stretched up toward Chanyeol, the latter leaning down to meet him halfway. He hummed in contentment as the softness against his own lips spread a soothing feeling inside him, adding to the drowsiness. 

He couldn't think about much when he was in Chanyeol's arms, only about how all of this felt just right. Chanyeol's arms holding him securely, Chanyeol's lips molding with his, Chanyeol's presence comforting him in the best way. 

It felt right. 

Baekhyun couldn't think about how all of these would come to an end soon, his mind slowly shutting down while he tried to suck on Chanyeol's plump lower lip once more. 

Seeing the smaller falling asleep mid-kiss, Chanyeol chuckled to himself and slowly leaned away from Baekhyun. He wanted him to sleep peacefully for a bit, and with careful movements laid him down beside himself on the ottoman, putting the sleeping boy's head on his thigh. 

He couldn't help himself when he traced Baekhyun's soft features with a finger, the younger chasing the warmth and turning on his side, burrowing his face against Chanyeol's body. 

Chanyeol was running his hand through Baekhyun's hair absentmindedly when the flight attendant came in. She spoke up with a small voice when the CEO nodded to her. 

"Mr Park, we'll start landing in ten minutes. Your... friend will need to go back to his seat."

"It's okay," Chanyeol nodded again. "I'll wake him up now."

The attendant went out after a small bow and a last glance to the sleeping boy. Chanyeol didn't have the heart to wake him up yet. What started as a simple offer for the smaller to rest ended up with Chanyeol tiring him out more than before. It wasn't fair to Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol called out softly as he patted Baekhyun's fluffly hair, gentle as not to startle the tired boy. "Baekhyun?"

The answer came as Baekhyun humming in his sleep and half hugging his waist while burrowing his face deeper against it. 

God, why was he so cute? Waking him up from his peaceful slumber was harder than Chanyeol thought. 

He rubbed Baekhyun's arm this time, running his hand along the soft skin while shaking him ever so slightly. "Baekhyun, you have to wake up." 

Said boy mumbled incoherently against him, turning to lie on his back. Chanyeol couldn't help but notice his grimace as his ass came in contact with the ottoman. 

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Chanyeol saw him blinking multiple times while looking around, meeting his gaze with a soft furrow of his eyebrows.

The mole at the corner of his lips stood out now that he had a slight pout, not to mention the color of his bruised lips. 

Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh at his cuteness when Baekhyun rubbed his eyes with one hand while the other came up to tap on Chanyeol's chin, as if to check if he was really there. "Chanyeol?"

"Yeah it's still me. How are you feeling?"

Baekhyun slowly sat up, still rubbing his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I'm okay. Where's the juice?"

He drank the remaining juice in the small bottle with Chanyeol's gaze on him, leaning back when he finished it all. He felt more like himself now. 

"Are we landing soon?"

"Yeah, you should go to your seat now. Do you want me to help you down the stairs? I know you're sore."

"No, it's okay. I can go myself."

Baekhyun was definitely more awake now. He just woke up from a short nap, only to wake up to reality again. This was it. Where he had to go back to his own life and forget about the tall CEO who helped him and gave him the best time. 

It shouldn't be that hard to think about it. They didn't know about each other for that long, after all. But Chanyeol made sure to take care of him during the short amount of time, and everything he did felt too genuine to not think about it as something deeper. 

Baekhyun stood up slowly, trying to not wince too much at the soreness he felt, and thought about what he should do now. 

Should he just thank Chanyeol and go back?

Should he kiss him one last time?

He looked at the taller's soft lips, at the slight plumpness of the lower one, the deep pinkish color of them, being kissed by Baekhyun's own countless times already. 

His mind cleared when Chanyeol held his hand to catch his attention, looking up at him from where he was still sitting. The taller seemed to have a concerned gaze, sending a pang right to Baekhyun's chest. 

This all felt too real, Chanyeol felt too right. 

"Kiss me before you go?"

Chanyeol's voice lacked its usual firmness, almost fragile. Almost like he didn't want Baekhyun to go. 

Trying to get rid of the too many thoughts surging in, Baekhyun briefly shook his head, then nodded quickly when a feeling akin to disappointment flashed in Chanyeol's eyes. The last thing Baekyun wanted was Chanyeol thinking he didn't want him. 

Baekhyun was scared enough from how much he wanted the taller. 

Wanted him all. 

He gave a squeeze to the hand holding his own, took a deep breath and slowly sat on Chanyeol's lap. 

It didn't take long for Chanyeol's hands to place themselves on his hips, the taller watching him with a gaze Baekhyun had no idea what the meaning was. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes to stop himself from overthinking. He didn't need to fool himself by believing Chanyeol meant something when they would separate in a few minutes. The thought caused a lump in his throat, and Baekhyun exhaled shakily before he leaned up and met the taller's lips with his own. 

Their lips molded perfectly, Baekhyun thought. Like Chanyeol's plump lower lip fit between his burning ones. Like Chanyeol was meant to hold him so delicately, as if he belonged here in his lap. 

Baekhyun wasn't delusional, he didn't believe in love at first sight. He was just.. deeply attracted to the taller. It was normal. Chanyeol gave him all he wanted in a short span of time. 

And it felt so right Baekhyun dared to want more from him. 

When Chanyeol ran his tongue between his lips, asking for entrance, Baekhyun thought about how ready he was to give the taller all of him as he parted his lips, humming when their tongue came in contact. 

It would be okay. Baekhyun would go back to his life and think about Chanyeol as a great memory. 

Baekhyun tried to believe in that. But deep down, he knew it wasn't true at all. Baekhyun would feel the same pang everytime he would think about Chanyeol. About how he kissed him like he meant it, about how he felt just right. Baekhyun would remember it clearly while Chanyeol would forget about him sooner or later, busy with his own life. 

Baekhyun realized he was crying when he tasted a salty drop mixing in the kiss, holding on Chanyeol's wide shoulders with all his might to hold his sob back. 

He just had to keep it on for a little more. Just until he got back to his seat. He could pity himself and cry all he wanted when Chanyeol wasn't around anymore. 

The kiss didn't feel fulfilling anymore at the thought of the taller leaving his life, no matter how Chanyeol was gentle when he parted their lips. Baekhyun shuddered at how empty he felt already. 

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm-" Baekhyun cleared his throat to sound more convincing, wiping at his wet cheek quickly. "I'm not. It's probably the aircon. My eyes are sensitive and it's been a long flight."

He stopped breathing when Chanyeol asked against his lips. "You sure?" 

The taller didn't seem convinced at all at Baekhyun's nod, but didn't press it further. Baekhyun was thankful for it, or he would start crying. He stood up from the lap he got used to so quickly, ready to go and cry peacefully in his own seat during landing.

"I gotta go now."

"Hey! Hey wait a minute."

Baekhyun inhaled deeply before turning back to look at the taller. Chanyeol's lower lip was pushed out ever so lightly, creating a subtle pout. 

Baekhyun knew he was being a drama queen right now. He was probably confusing the taller with his own mixed feelings. 

"Are you really going without giving me your number?"

"What?"

"I thought it would be okay for you.." Chanyeol trailed off as he stood up, uncertain with the smaller's reaction. "It's okay if you don't want to."

Baekhyun didn't want this. He hated how his heart sped up at the words. Chanyeol was probably offering since he was so needy all this while. And Baekhyun hated to feel like Chanyeol cared about him. Because he wasn't. Chanyeol was about to go out of his life, and never come back. 

What could he possibly find in Baekhyun when he already had everything he wanted? Chanyeol was only beeing nice to the boy who gave him a great time during his flight. 

Yet Baekhyun couldn't stop himself and put his number in the taller's phone himself. He added a selca to the contact infos, which he took on the spot, trying to forget about everything and smile brightly. He didn't look as bad as he felt. Chanyeol should at least remember this. 

"Um, thank you for all." Baekhyun let out, his voice steadier than before now that the lump in his throat disappeared. "Really, I had a great time."

Chanyeol took a step forward, closing the space between their bodies. "It was my pleasure, Baekhyun. I should thank you."

Baekhyun felt the lump coming back when Chanyeol leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. 

A last kiss. 

He tried to smile one last time as he turned his back, not caring about saying goodbye or not anymore. He had to go now. 

Baekhyun sighed as he waited in line for passport control. Thankfully, he only had 2 people before him, he just wanted to go to his cheap hotel and sleep. 

He quietly cried during the whole landing, trying to stop and getting frustrated as more and more tears came out. His seatmates watched him with curious gazes, but Baekhyun didn't have the energy to explain himself or snap at them. He probably looked miserable in their eyes too. He was gone for hours now, and came back with several hickeys on his neck, crying for the entire duration of landing. 

He couldn't stop himself from glancing around from time to time, hoping to see the rich businessman one last time. 

It wasn't possible, Baekhyun knew. First class passengers didn't even come out the plane from the same bridges as them, and they surely didn't wait in lines for passport control. 

Baekhyun went out the crowded airport, looking for the bus he previously checked online. His hotel wasn't that far and the trip shouldn't take more than 10 minutes. 

He got on the bus and sighed at the lack of passengers in it. It was early in the morning and Baekhyun didn't feel ready for a packed bus at all. He rubbed his puffed eyes as he sat on a vacant place, putting his heavy backpack on the empty seat beside himself. 

Dozing off for the majority of the short trip, Baekhyun finally got out of the bus and strated to walk. He could see his hotel in the distance, and felt drained of all his energy as he quickened his steps to reach it. 

Check-in didn't take long, and soon enough Baekhyun was in his room, getting rid of his shoes and pants quickly before hopping on the bed. He searched around for his phone to set an alarm, he had a planned trip ahead. 

Laying down once he had his phone in his hands, Baekhyun saw a text from an unknown number on his screen. It had already been half an hour since it came, probably when he was busy getting to the hotel. 

Unlocking his phone to check it, he firstly lowered the brightness as his eyes were sensitive enough after all the crying. 

He dropped his phone on his face as he processed the words. 

_What do you think about going back home in a private jet?_

_—Chanyeol_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this until the end! I was thinking about a short scene in the plane but here we are.   
> Thank you for all the comments, they really played a big part to keep me writing.  
> I do plan on writing a sequel for their trip back, but I have no idea when I will write it. You can bookmark or subscribe I you wanna keep track of it.   
> You can also visit my twitter @cutestmochi_bbh for pictures about every chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> New tags will be added with every update, don't forget to check them before reading.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
